Dragon of Truth and Ideals
by chaosKA
Summary: Riki is a fallen angel/human hybrid that came to Kouh to stop a group of fallen angels but is killed. with his dying moment he informs Rias about them. As a final request he asks Rias to deliver a message to his childhood friend he hasn't seen in ten years. But when he wakes up he was reincarnated by Rias and meets his friend after so many years.


Dark-K: I had this idea in my head for over a year now, before I even came up with The Lost Devil. So I thought I would get it out of my system. So please read and review.

"" = talking

'' = thought

[] = sacred gears

**[]** = sacred gear spirit's

**Chapter 1: End of One Life, Beginning of Another**

MC POV

I was driving my black Honda motor cycle. I'm in Kuoh town because I got some info that something big is happening here.

I parked my bike near a park to take a break. I removed my black helmet from my head.

"Damn helmet hair," I said as I pat down my black hair. No matter what I do I always look like Domon Kashu from G Gundam.

I removed my sunglasses to uncover my violet eyes so I can see better.

People are staring at me. I don't blame them, I look like a biker to them. My black leather jacket, black jeans, and metal bracelets make me look the part.

I began to look around town for the group that is not supposed to be in this town. So the first place I look is the church in town.

When I got there I stay a distance away so that no one notices me.

After a while an older looking man in PI clothes and a woman with long black hair and a big bust in a revealing short dress leave the church.

'Hello nurse.'

I can tell that these people are fallen angels. They shouldn't be here in devil territory.

I have my proof, time to leave.

It was the next day after my little stakeout and I was in the shopping area getting some food to eat. While I was shopping I was given a flier from a girl in devil cosplay. On the flier was a devil summoning circle.

'I can use this to get in touch with the devil that runs this area.'

I put the flier in my jacket pocket and went on my way.

_Later at night_

I am camping in the park that I was at when I got here. I was using some fire magic to heat some instant noodles.

"I miss Auntie's home cooking," I cried. Ever since I went out on my own, I've rarely eaten a home cooked meal.

"Hello Mr. Spy," said a voice of a young woman.

I looked over to see a female fallen angel in revealing leather outfit and the PI fallen from earlier. They both have their wings out, each only with one set of wings.

"What do you want," I asked in an annoyed tone?

"You were spying on us and we can't have that," said the female fallen in a sweet tone.

I gulped down the last of my noodles before standing up. I then threw out my arms to the sides, which caused my metal bracelets to expand into shot gauntlets.

"Do you think you can fight us," yelled the man!

"I do," I said with a smirk as I rushed the man.

Before he could do anything I punched him in the face witch caused my gauntlet, the Caido Luz, to fire one of the 50mm explosive shells to fire. This took his head clean off.

"You bastard," yelled the girl as she formed a spear of light.

"A fallen with only two wings can't take me down," I said as I got into a boxing stance.

"You're a lowly human! You can't defeat a superior being like me, the fallen angel Raynare," yelled the girl as she through the light spear.

I punch at the spear to fire a shell at it. The two collided and exploded. I rushed Raynare but before I could hit her I got shot in the leg, causing me to fall to my knees.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! How did my light bullet taste, shit head," yelled a male voice fill with glee before more rounds were fired to damage my Caido Luz!

I looked over to see a young man with white hair in priest clothes. In his hand is a gun with smoke coming out of it.

"Freed Sellzen. I thank you for helping me," said Raynare as she walked up to me and pointed her spear at my face.

"No proooblem Boss Lady," said Freed as he kneeled down.

"Not much of a fallen angel if you need the help of a rogue priest to defeat a human," I said with a smirk.

"Well if you left us alone. You would not be in this situation," Raynare said as she lifted her spear.

"Before you kill me. Let me warn you. Your life will become hell from today onward," I said with an intimidating look and tone. Raynare tremble a little before talking.

"Die," she yelled before shoving the spear into my chest.

I fell onto my back as blood spilled out of my body.

"See you in hell," yelled Freed as he and Raynare left while laughing.

"Shit! Before I die I better inform the devil in charge of what Raynare is doing," I said as I took out the flier.

I pump a lot of magic into the flier. It then flashed crimson as a large crimson magic circle appeared near me.

'The Gremory, huh.'

Then a girl with crimson hair in a private school uniform appeared.

'Nice rack,' I thought before she spoke.

"What happened here," she asked as she looked at me?

"That doesn't matter Ms. Gremory. Before I kick the bucket I need to tell you something," I said as I coughed up blood.

"And what would that be," she asked?

"There are fallen angels here. There are two maybe three of them here. That means that something big is going to happen."

"I see. Thank you Sir…?"

"Goriki. Just promise me that no innocent people get hurt."

"I promise. Is there anything I can do for you for telling me this?" she asked with a sad tone after getting a better look at my wound?

"Look for a girl around your age. She has black hair and her name is Akeno. Please give her this and tell her I'm sorry," I said as I forced my weakening arm to take a gold locket from around my neck and give it to her.

She opened it. She had a look of shock on her face before looking back at me.

'Maybe she knows her,' I thought before passing on.

I was floating in darkness. Then a vision flashed before me.

Three shadowed figures, two men and a dragon, were saving a land from war. After the war was over, the two men were arguing with each other. The dragon split in two, one white with a wyvern like body and one black with a European dragon like body standing up like a human. Each dragon sided with one of the men. The two dragon fought each other. The white one was shooting fire while the black one lightning. The fighting continued until another dragon, one covered in ice, appeared.

The two men stopped their fighting and made peace. The dragons went to rest for years until the sons of the two men began to fight. The dragons fought again and again and did not stop until they died in the battle.

"What the hell is this," I yelled!

_Morning_

I wake up on a coach in a fancy looking room. There's another coach, a desk, books, and magic circles.

"I see you're awake," said a familiar voice.

I look over to see Ms. Gremory.

"Why bring me back," I asked?

"I thought you should meet someone. Akeno can you come in here," she said with a smile as a girl around her age with black hair in a ponytail and the same uniform as Ms. Gremory.

I have a look of shock on my face and after looking at me so did the new girl.

"Akeno-nee," I said as I got up.

"Az-chan," she said as tears fell from our faces.

"Akeno-nee, you're alright," I said with a cry as I hugged her.

We cried as she hugged me back.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Akeno-nee," I said as we broke the hug.

"It wasn't your fault, Az-chan. I'm glad you're safe," Akeno-nee said as she wiped tears from my face.

"But I couldn't do anything. I couldn't defend you or Aunt Shuri," I said with a cry as I fell to my knees.

"So he was there went 'that' happened," asked Ms. Gremory?

"Yes he was. He lived with us because he mother died from giving birth and his father works with 'him'," Akeno-nee said. She had an angry tone at the end.

'She must still hate Uncle. Well, I still hate my father too, so I have no room to talk,' I thought as I stood up and wiped away my tears.

"So Az-chan~, can you tell me your real name and why you are in my town," asked Ms. Gremory with a serious tone?

"I gave up my real name after 'that' happened. I go by Goriki now. I came here because a friend of mine told me a rogue group of fallen angels was up to something in this town and I came to stop it," I said with a serious tone.

"Do you know what they are doing here?"

"I was going to stake out their base until I found out. If I stopped their actions before finding out what they were doing, they would just continue in a different location. But I only find out that their base is the church in town."

"I see. Well Goriki, no let me call you Riki, I Rias Gremory welcome you to my peerage," Ms. Gremory said with a smile.

"(sigh) I guess I have to stay in town," I said sarcastically with a smile.

"Ufufu. Welcome to the group Az-chan," Akeno-nee said with a smile.

"Riki are you aware that you have a sacred gear," said Rias with a smile.

"No, but if my dad found out he would have a field day," I said with an annoyed tone.

"Who is your father," Rias asked?

"All I'll tell you is that he is a fallen angel and I hate his guts."

"I see. Well can you activate your sacred gear," Rias asked with a serious look on her face?

I focused my thought on activating the sacred gear.

In a flash of light, two gauntlets appeared on my arms. The one on the left is a white gauntlet with a flame like design with a blue jewel in the center of it. The other was the same but on my right arm, black, with a lightning design, and a yellow jewel.

"Veritas Flare and Paragon Surge. To have both Tao Dragons is very odd," Rias said as she examined the gears.

"The Tao Dragons? I thought they were just a legend," I said in disbelief.

"The Tao Dragons, Reshiram and Zekrom. Dragons that are said to be on par with the Heavenly Dragons. Their sacred gears rarely appear. That's why you never heard of them."

**[Took you long enough to wake us up,]** said a deep male voice from the yellow jewel.

**{All that's left is for 'him' to wake up,}** said a male voice from the blue jewel.

"I take it the one in the white gear is Reshiram and the one in the black is Zekrom," I asked?

**[Yes. I am Zekrom,]** said the voice from the yellow jewel.

**{And I Reshiram,}** said the voice from the blue jewel.

"Can I ask what do your gears do," I ask with a curious tone?

**{My Veritas Flare allows you to control fire, be immune to it, and make weapons out of the flames you make,}** Reshiram said in explanation.

**{My Paragon Surge allows you to control thunder and lightning and create illusions,}** Zekrom said.

"Ms. Gremory can I test these," I asked in anticipation of testing these sacred gears?

"Call me Rias. A friend of Akeno is a friend of mine. And yes you can," Rias said with a smile.

I make my left hand ignite in flames and have my right hand discharge some sparks.

"I can get used to this," I said with an evil grin.

"Now that's settled. Riki how far are you in your studies," Rias asked?

"I graduated at the top of my class at the California Institute of Technology with a degree in mechanical engineering. Why," I said in reply.

Both Akeno-nee and Rias have looks of surprise and disbelief on their faces.

"What? I skipped a few grades. And graduated at the age of 12," I said.

"I guess I need to fill out an employment form for you," Rias said after she composed herself.

"Why is that," I ask?

"All my servants go to, or in your case work at, this school to be near me, their master."

"I see. Give me the form and I will fill it out," I said with a sigh.

_Few Days Later_

I am in a black business suit because today is my first day at work. Rias got me a job at Kuoh Academy as a science teacher.

I entered the class room, it's the science lab. I'm a bit nervous because I never would have guessed I would be a teacher.

The students at this school are mostly girls because this place once was an all-girl school.

When I got to the desk all the students began to stare at me.

"Hello everyone. I'm Goriki Himejima and as of today I am your science teacher," I said as I wrote my name on the board.

"Does anyone of a question for me?"

Suddenly a bunch of hand are up.

"Yes, you in the front."

A girl stands up and ask ", how old are you and why do you have Himejima-senpai's last name?"

"To your first question, I'm seventeen, the same age as you all. And for your second, I'm Akeno Himejima's little brother."

Then everyone began to whisper among themselves.

"He's senpai's younger brother."

"I didn't know she had a little brother."

"Quite now. It's time for roll call," I yelled to get them to focus!

After roll call class started.

_After School_

I am heading to the old school building because I became the staff advisor for Rias' Occult Research Club and I am to meet the other members of Rias's peerage.

As I entered the room I see Akeno-nee serving Rias tea, a white haired loli with a stone face eating snacks with a blond pretty boy.

"Oh, Riki you're here. Everyone this is Goriki Himejima," Rias introduced me to her two servants.

The loli was Koneko Toujou and the pretty boy is Yuuto Kiba.

"Hello. As of today I'm your advisor for the ORC and the new science teacher," I said to greet the other two.

"Hello sensei," said Koneko with a stone face.

"It is a pleasure to meet senpai's younger brother," Kiba said with a smile.

"How was your first day Az-chan." Akeno-nee asked as she brought me some tea.

"It was weird teaching people of my own age," I said taking the tea.

"Ufufu. You'll get used to it. Is everything at the apartment," she asked?

"Yes everything is there. All I need to do is unpack."

"So do I," Akeno-nee said as she handed me a pair of keys.

"Are you two moving in together," Rias asked?

"Yes. We haven't seen each other for a decade. So we decided to move in together to catch up," I said with a smile.

This is the start of my new life. And I have my most important person in the world with me for help.


End file.
